


Surprise, I love you

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is in love with Sarah, Birthday, Birthday Confession, F/M, Fluff, Sarah Thinks everyone forgot her birthday, Tiny Angst, joe wants cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: Hi! It's my birthday today and I was wondering if you can do something like it's the readers birthday and Barry surprises the reader and confesses that he likes her? Thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are more than welcomed to imagine it's your name. I added the name Sarah because it was her birthday and she was the one who request it

 

"Hey Barry I'll be with you in a second." I greeted my friend as I was placing the cup of coffee in front of my costumer before I went behind the counter. "You want the usual?"

"Yes the usual" Barry responded cheery.

"Someone's happy today, why is that?" I smiled at him while I wrote his order on the to-go cup.

"Can't I just be happy for no reason ?"

"No" I responded "let me guess you asked out that girl you've been crushing on." I handed the cup to my coworker as I rang Barry up.

"How do you know I have a crush on someone?"

"I've know you since we were kids, I know when you have a crush. The only thing that bothers me is the fact that you won't tell me who it is. That'll be $4.75" I watched as Barry pulled out his wallet.

"For your information Sarah, I did not ask the girl I like out-"

"So there is a girl" I interrupted him.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm just in a good mood." my coworker gave Barry his coffee before I gave him his change. "Well I'm off to work, I'll call you later to see if we're still up for dinner and that art gallery opening tomorrow" I felt my heart break because he forgot my birthday was tomorrow.

"Alright" I smiled at him as I watched him leave. Once he left my coworker tapped my shoulder.

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" she asked me

"Yeah" I replied before I started to attend the next costumer.

*time skip Barry's pov.*

I felt really bad making Sarah think that I forgot that tomorrow was her birthday. But she did tell me months ago that she has always wanted a surprise party. After work I stopped my STAR labs so I could meet up with everyone to go over the game plan for tomorrow.

"Ok guys so this is what's going to happen" I started as I rushed inside the building.

"Jesus Barry" Caitlin glared at me.

"Sorry" I apologized. "As I was saying, tomorrow we're having the party here. Sarah thinks we're going to dinner and an art gallery opening but I'm going to tell her I need to stop by here first and-"

"You're going to tell Sarah that you're in love with her" Cisco interrupted me.

"Yes I am"

"It's about time ! ! ! " iris cheered "so besides decorating the lab what else do you want us to do?"

"Don't wish her a happy birthday" I told them.

"Aw but that's mean." Jesse sounded sad.

"I know but it'll be worth it when she sees all of us here and realizes we didn't forget" I looked at Jesse. "So remember don't wish her a happy birthday, got it?"

"Got it" everyone agreed

"I have to go pick up her cake, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I thanked them before I rushed off to the store so I could pick up Sarah's cake.

*the next day Sarah's pov*

I can honestly say I'm having the worst birthday ever! Besides my coworkers not one of my friends have wished me a happy birthday. On top of that I had a hand full of costumes yelling at me saying I got their order wrong. One went as far as to tell me that I should get fired for not making his complicated drink correctly. My manager had to step in and let me have a thirty minute break.

It was now the end of my shift and all I wanted to do was to go back to my apartment and cry. I got my phone out and dialed Barry's so I could cancel our plans. He answered after the second ring.

"Sarah ! ! ! Are you excited for the art gallery opening tonight !" Barry answered happily.

"That's why I called" I started "I don't want to go anymore"

"Why !" he sounded disappointed

"I just had a really shitty day at work and all I want to go is crawl into bed and go to sleep" I tried not to cry.

"Aw come on, maybe going out tonight will make you feel better" he begged

"I don't know"

"Please ! ! !" he begged again

"Fine" I gave in "pick me up at seven then"

"Alright"

"Ok bye" I hung up and started to make my way home so I could get ready for the night.

*time skip*

Once I got home I went straight to the shower and cried away my frustration before I started getting ready. Barry arrived at my door at exactly seven, which was a shock because he always runs late.

"You're on time for once ! ! ! !" was the first thing I said when I opened the front door.

"Hey that's not-" Barry froze when he looked at me. "Wow you look stunning Sarah"

"Thanks" I began "are ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go" he stepped aside so I could get out and lock my front door. "Oh before I forget" he grabbed my arm "do you think we can stop by STAR labs? I forgot something over there."

"Sure let's go" we made our way towards my car before we drove to STAR labs. Fifteen minutes later we were walking towards the lab. "It's too quite, where is everyone?" I asked Barry as we walked down the hall towards the lab.

"I don't know let's just keep walking" he got in front of me and started to walk fast.

"Hold on" I started to walk faster as well but Barry used his speed as ran inside the lab. "Barry" I shouted before I ran after him. "Barr-"

"SURPRISE ! ! !" I heard people shouting as I ran inside the lab.

"What the" I started to cry once I noticed all of my friends were standing in front of me holding balloons and presents. "You guys remembered"

"Aww of course we did" iris ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Barry set this all up, he even told us not wish you a happy birthday in the morning so you would think we forgot." Jesse hugged me once iris let me go. "I hope your not mad"

"Of course I'm not mad." I began "I've always wanted a surprise party and after the shitty day I've had this makes up for it." I replied as I started to hug everyone

"Let's get this party started" Cisco jogged towards the stereo and started playing music.

"Hey Sarah" Barry stood in front of me holding my birthday cake. "Happy birthday, make a wish." I closed my eyes and blew out the candles.

"Thanks Barry, and thank you for throwing me this party." He placed the cake on the table nearby and pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe you lied to me. I honestly thought you forgot my birthday."

"How could I forget your birthday. You're the most important person in my life" I looked up at him as he cupped my cheeks. "I'm in love with you Sarah" my heart started beating a hundred miles a minute once he said that.

"Really"

"Yeah" I felt his lips against mine. "I'm in love with you"

"I'm in love with you too Barry" I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"As beautiful as that was, do you think we can cut the cake?" joe asked

"Way to ruin the moment dad" iris glared at her dad

"It's ok, let's eat some cake." I pulled away from Barry before I got the knife on the table and started cutting the cake.

"Happy birthday Sarah" Barry whispered into my ear before he helped me pass out the cake slices.


End file.
